Guilty As Charged
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: John and Randy have broken up, next thing you know John is attacked.. But who could it be! The usual suspects from the WWE will be in this story also - another shout out to all you centon fans and guess what a happy ending!
1. Attacked

So What's a life without a crime story. It has to be tried eh folks? Enjoy!

* * *

John was walking across the pavement catching the cool air. After the break – up with him and Randy he needed it,  
"_Randy, how am I supposed to know what you want? You don't act as if you want me anymore,"  
"What? John, of course I love you," Randy held his hands out  
"Then how come I don't feel loved? You're out at all hours of the night, we never sit and have a conversation together,"  
"John we're having a conversation together now,"  
"Yeah but not the conversation I want to have." John rubbed a hand through his shorn hair "I don't feel like I'm your boyfriend anymore,"  
"John you aren't saying what I think you're saying are you?"  
"I, erm maybe some time apart will do us good,"  
"What? John no way I don't want us ending up like that,"  
John sighed "Maybe you should of thought about that when you were out partying it up with everyone."_

It had only happened a mere few hours ago but it was still hurt, John could see the hurt in Randy's eyes and it hurt him too but two people had to be committed to a relationship right? John's thought was lost as it began to rain slightly he moved his pace to a quick walk, when he reached the crossroads, he found the road where he wanted to go. Zack had offered him a bed to rest that night so he eagerly walked to the large detached house; of course he failed to notice that someone else's footsteps were following him. "Hey Cena?"  
John stopped at the voice, he thought he'd recognised it from somewhere but couldn't quite make it out before he could answer a hard object hit him hard, he managed to stand his ground and held his arms out to shield his face but the attacker was too quick and landed him another blow, a liquid began to pour down the side of John's face and he knew it was blood, he reached out and grabbed his attacker's face and attempted to scratch it to which the attacker winced "You fucker!" that made John stop, he knew that voice before he could think another blow landed him and he fell to the floor. He hit the kerb with a large smack and the last thing he heard was laughter before his eyes closed.

* * *

Zack was anxiously waiting for John to turn up "Stop pacing Zack he'll be here," his boyfriend Curt asked "I don't know, maybe Randy convinced him to stay?"  
"But John would still call or text you surely?"  
Zack looked towards the window "The rain has stopped I'll go out an check see if I can see him,"  
Zack went to the porch and walked up towards the end of his gate he eagerly looked in both directions, John hadn't told him he would be walking or not so he strained his ears to see if he could hear a car in the distance. After 5 minutes he took his phone out and gave John a ring, after a few rings he faintly heard a ringtone John was close. Zack walked onto the pavement and looked for his friend but still nothing, he pressed the phone to his ear and noticed it had gone to voicemail, his brow furrowed in confusion so he dialled John again. The ringtone was heard again so he walked a few paces up the street when he noticed a body sprawled out on the pavement he squinted a easily recognised it to be John because of the bright orange t-shirt he was wearing "CURT! CALL 911!"

* * *

Elsewhere a man dropped was standing in his apartment staring into a mirror, his sweaty palms were on either side of the sink as he bore a hole into himself "murderer" a whisper came the man shook it off and ran the tap "murderer," he grabbed a bar of soap and began vigorously washing his hands and stared at the plughole as the red liquid ran down it. "Murderer!" "SHUT UP!" the man screamed and threw the bar of soap across the room "JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed and ripped his bloodied t-shirt off himself and threw it across the room his actions were stopped by a knock of the door.

Randy got up and answered his door, he looked through the peephole and saw two men with long black coats fearing the worst he quickly tidied around the apartment he shared with John. There were empty brandy bottles and the sink was full of dishes Jesus John was only gone for a few hours and the whole place was a shambles more loud knocking was heard  
"ALRIGHT!" Randy chorused out, he flung a random t-shirt over his head. It was Randy's favourite t-shirt of John's, it still smelled of him and slowly walked towards the door "Hello," he made a point of looking at his watch to show the two men that they had inevitably woken him up  
"Mr Orton?"  
"Yes, that's me, erm how can I help you? I'm guessing you aren't cold callers?"  
"Excuse us, Detective Inspector Copeland and Detective Sergeant Reso," both men held up there badges at him as Randy frowned "Ok,"  
The man called Reso sighed "Randall Orton, I am arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder of John Cena." Randy stepped back in shock "whoa whoa whoa!"  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have one present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you," Reso forcefully grabbed one of Randy's hands and wrapped it around his back and proceeded to cuff him all the while with Randy shouting


	2. The Voice on The Phone

I don't own a lot :( apologies if CSI references are wrong

* * *

Ted DiBiase walked into the waiting room "OMG guys you will never guess what has happened!"  
"Well you seem awfully chirpy," Hunter growled at the younger man  
"Sorry, but Cody said that Randy had been arrested for this," Ted pointed at the room where John was all hooked up to machines and wires  
"What? How do you know?!" Zack asked  
"He asked Cody to represent him," Ted replied innocently  
"So he has actually been arrested?" Zack  
"Suspicion of attempted murder," Ted shrugged  
"Hmm," Hunter mused "Where was Randy tonight? I mean did any of you know where he was?"  
"Yeah, Ted interceded "He was with me, John had just dumped him, so he was round mine for some tea and sympathy,"  
The few men in the room gasped they never knew that Orton and Cena were in trouble "wow," Curt breathed out he was about to say something when a doctor came in "Oh, Hi are you all here for Mr Cena?" the men all nodded so the doctor cleared his throat "Well Mr Cena here has had a TBI, traumatic Brain Injury we have ruled out the cerebral contusion although there is a possibility of intracranial haemorrhaging. The impact of the object which hit him and the concrete is a definite cause, at the moment there is no need to operate, we simply have to wait for Mr Cena to wake up to see if there is any damage to his mental state,"  
"Wow, so this can have general neurological damage to John's brain?" Zack asked to general amazement from the others  
"Exactly, amnesia is expected in cases like this, the right hemisphere of his brain suffered the most damage and this will affect the way John thinks, possibly result in attention difficulties and may he may have social communication problems,"  
"Jeesh doc, that's very depressive," Hunter huffed and folded his arms across his chest  
"Well, like I say it isn't possible to know at the moment – we need to wait until he wakes up,"  
"Yeah, but that could take years couldn't it?" Hunter  
"After a period of 6 months he can be moved to another facility, it's not fair that he should take up a hospital bed unnecessarily."  
"Unnecessarily?!" Hunter stood up but was quickly ushered down by Ted "Come on Hunter, everyone's emotions are running high, John wouldn't want us arguing right?" he hissed in his ear,  
"I, er sure, Sorry Doc," Hunter sat down sharply  
The doctor nodded politely "I am on until 4pm, please come and see me if you have anymore questions." he smiled at them all before he left.

* * *

_"Randy, this is lovely" John stood looking at the picnic laid out infront of him, a gingham blanket a hamper and a iew over the hills.  
"Bet you didn't think I was capable of something like this eh?"  
"__Of course I did, I will never doubt you,"  
"__Good," Randy squeezed John's hand tightly and lifted it up to his mouth to kiss it.  
_Randy smiled at the memory it was the only comfort right now, now he was stuck in a cell staring at four grey walls with a cold, hard steel bed, depressive just wasn't the right word.

* * *

"Hey Mike, come take a look at this!" Phil brooks shouted towards his colleague who came bounding over to him, he bent down to look at the side of the kerb "Can we imprint?" Mike asked  
"One step ahead of you boss," Phil had imprinted what appeared to be a foot imprint both men could make out faded lettering on it but it just wasn't clear enough "Mike!" Mike groaned, it was the newest member of the force, Evan Bourne and he was such a hanger on, too keen, too enthusiastic "There's more blood over here," Phil looked over Mike's shoulder with a smirk but then it turned in confusion and he stood up "But that, that couldn't be Cena's could it?"  
"Exactly!" Evan replied in a singsong voice he bent down and held a tool against the blood with a gloved hand "It has to be the attacker's,"  
Phil came over with a magnifying glass "Hold it," he leaned on his hands and knees to examine the blood further "Evan can you get me some tweezers and a bag?" Evan did this and held the bag open for Phil, he carefully manoeuvred the tweezers in the blood and began picking out shards of a material and placing them in the clear bag. Evan bagged it up and took it to Mike "What do you think Mr. Mizanin?" he asked with a large grin  
"Pale in colour, easily ripped," he squinted at the contents of the bag "might be a light wood,"  
"could it be from a weapon?"  
"possibly"

* * *

The man was sitting on his balcony puffing hurriedly on a cigarette trying to think but he'd failed. He was supposed to kill John but he hadn't, his boss was going to be so angry with him when he found out. His phone began to ring and he carefully looked at the caller ID before answering "H- Hello?"  
"Why isn't Cena dead?"  
"He's as good as,"  
"That isn't what I asked,"  
"I'm sorry, I can make it right, I can,"  
The voice on the other line ignored him "I see Randy has been arrested,"  
"Yes, they are still questioning him as far as I know,"  
"That may work in our favour," the voice paused "you've been given a reprimand,"  
"Thank you boss, thank you so much,"  
"Make sure Cena is dead by the end of the week," and the phone clicked off, the man stubbed his cigarette out and hurried inside.


	3. Randy Admits The Truth

"Interview commenced at 5:04pm present are Detective Sergeant Jason Reso, Detective Inspector Adam Copeland," Jason pointed at Randy "Randy Orton,"  
"Cody Rhodes,"  
"Mr Orton you have been arrested for the attempted murder of John Cena, how do you plead?" Reso  
"Not guilty," Randy replied boldly  
"Mr Orton, I belive you were in a sexual relationship with Mr Cena?" Copeland  
"No, we were in love,"  
"Right and you carried this charade on for?" Copeland  
"it wasn;t a charade, I loved him,"  
"So why did your relationship end?"  
"Er, it didn't end we were having some time apart,"  
"Ok, I get that," Reso placed his hands on the table "You were the last person to see Mr Cena alive,"  
"Possibly," Randy shrugged  
"Right, wel the thing is after he left you and before he was found by er, Mr Ryder your ex-boyfriend was attacked"  
"But not by me!"  
"So," this time Adam Copeland spoke "Where were you?"  
"I was out,"  
"Out where?"  
"just out,"  
"Mr Orton, unless you answer my questions appropriately I will not be letting you out," Reso  
"but you have nothing on me!" Randy slammed his hand on the table  
"you had a motive! John dumped you, he finished his relationship with you so you wanted to get him back right?"  
"no it wasn't like that, I love John. More than anything I swear!"  
"You were the last to see him alive,"  
"so what, you have no evidence to prove I did it!"  
A knocking on the interview rom door made Copeland stop "Interview terminated at 5:24pm," he clicked the tape recorder off "enter,"  
A petite female officer entered "Hi Mr Copeland, I am sorry to bother you but Phil and Mike have need your approval to examine John Cena,"  
"Thanks Layla,"  
"wait you're going to see John?" Randy stood up hysterically  
"Mr Rhodes, please control your client," Reso replied bitterly

* * *

"what the hell?" Hunter stood up protectively at the foot of John's bed "why do you have to do this?"  
"Mr Helmsley, this is standard protocol," Reso tried to reason with the big, burly man "The CSI found traces of blood which didn't match that of Mr Cena's, we would like to establish that if there was a struggle between your friend and attacker why the attacker was bleeding?"  
Phil stepped in "Mr Helmsley if we can identify blood or skin under say, John's nails then we could be one step closer to finding out who the attacker was,"  
Hunter grunted loudly, "Fine, go ahead" he moved aside and let Phil do his work "so close friend of yours?"  
"Yeah, he's kind of like the little brother I never had. I grew up with 2 older and one younger sister. I met John when he joined as a PT at the gym,"  
"Nice," Phil began scraping under John's short nails  
"Has Randy been taken into custody?" Hunter asked quite timidly  
Phil smirked "I think you know I can't disclose that information," he finished working with John's nails "I'm really sorry about your friend, I wish him a speedy recovery and I'm sure we'll catch his attacker soon,"  
"thanks," Hunter "Is there anything you can tell me? I'd appreciate it,"  
"No, sorry," Phil shrugged and exited the hospital room.

* * *

"Why can't you just tell them where you were?" Cody  
"Because, I don't want to,"  
"Randy, I am a very good lawyer, but if you don't want this to end up in court and if you are innocent_"  
"I AM!"  
"well then tell the police where the fucking hell you were when john was attacked," cody hissed harshly at him  
"I was with Ted!"  
Cody sighed loudly "Hoo-fucking ray!" he sipped some of his coffee " now all we have to do is tell the cops, they'll ask Ted if its true and if he corroborate you're off the hook,"  
"Damn it Cody, I was with Ted because I kissed him, it meant nothing, I," Randy placed his head flat on the table "Pfft. I don't care Randy, but it looks like John was right when he said you didn't love him," Cody laughed but he was stopped abruptly when Randy smacked him across the mouth "Fuck Randy,"  
"Don't; you ever talk about me and John like that again!" Randy shot "I her you for your professional demeanour, not your personal,"  
Cody rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand "fine, jesus! You and Ted huh?"  
"You're pushing it Cody, really pushing it,"

* * *

Pfft. I typed this whilst I watched The Exorcism of Emliy Rose - pretty effed up film but hey based on a true story and what not!


	4. New Evidence

"We're gonna have to let Orton go," Reso sighed  
"Yeah, I suppose motive doesn't mean he's guilty," Copeland leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath "Hey guys, sorry to destroy the pity party but uh, you might like this,"  
Mike smiled at the two men and beckoned for them to follow him to the laboratory.  
"Bring it up Phil," he motioned to his colleague who tapped a few keys on the computer and fired up an image on the large projector screen "A footprint," Reso stared at the image  
"Yeha but not just any footprint," Mike carried on talking and went up to the image "This imprint here says 'feetfirst' and_" unfortunately the young boy Evan cut him off  
"oh my God! And feet first specialise in shoe's for the flat footed they are based here and have only one shop and Randy Orton is on their client list!" Evan took a deep breath and then collapsed into a chair "Thank you Mr. Bourne!" Mike raised his hands in the air "we managed to get the imprint due to the rain, it is size 10 and we think_"  
"whoa whoa whoa! Size 10?!" Reso held a hand up  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Orton is a size 12,"

* * *

Ted walked into the hospital room "Hey Hunter," he sipped some watered down coffee "why don't you take a break, I want to talk to Cena now,"  
"you want to talk to Cena?" Hunter laughed "You buffoon, that's utter tosh!"  
"Yeah, yeah, Hunter don't think we haven't all heard you tell John what the weather's like or what's happening in the news," Hunter smirked  
"ha, whatever. It makes me feel better," Ted clapped Hunter on the back, "Go,"  
Ted took a seat by John and placed his polystyrene cup down "wow John," he looked over the body to see John's chest rise up and down "I'm sorry about Randy, I have to tell you I kissed him. I, I didn't mean any of it. I was drunk, I wanted comfort. It was all me, Randy loves you John, he really does." Ted ran a hand over his face "I am so sorry for ruining everything, just then Randy burst through the door  
"JOHN! TED?" Randy scowled at the young man "what are you doing here?"  
Ted stood up "I, well we all take it turn to you know talk to john and stuff," he boyishly put his hands in his pockets  
"Oh, well you can go now!" Randy waved a hand and knelt next to John's bed "Hey J," he raised his hand to his lips and kissed it "I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I had to take care of business. I'm sorry I wasn't there before when you needed me, when you wanted me but I am here now and I promise you I will not leave your side,"  
Ted watched the scene and it was then that he smiled 'Of course John and Randy were meant to be together, their kiss was a big mistake' and he left with a smile on his face.

* * *

A man was pacing in an abandoned room his whole plan to get rid of Cena was well and truly spoiled, he kicked at the air, he was royally pissed off. Even his lynch pin had let him down, it didn't matter he could deal with him later. He remembered the saying 'If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself' maybe he had to do it himself. Kill John Cena that is. He was a coward for not doing it himself in the first place, he had planned every details down to the last second, well maybe not John going alone to Zack;s house wasn;t part of the plan, but he did go alone and now that Orton was out of the picture things would go smoothly. He didn't believe in luck, he believed in perserverance and by god he'd perservered long enough it was time to get rid of that Boy Scout John Cena.


	5. John Awakens

I own naffin' apologies for any police/crime references :)

* * *

"How many times do I say it? I am so sorry, I love you," Randy laughed he stroked John's sleeping form and rubbed a thumb over his lips "I can't believe they thought I would hurt you like this, I promise you I will beat him within an inch of his life,"

* * *

"We need to interview Orton," Reso suggested  
Adam scoffed "Do you honeslty think he'd let us question him again?" and thrust a doughnut into his mouth  
"We won't be questioning him Copes, just," Jay then himself ate a piece of his doughnut "using his words to find out who his boyfriend's attacker was,"  
Matt Stryker a sergeant spoke up "I've done some background checks John Cena is completely clean not even a parking ticket, Randy Orton however, he's got a public order offence and he was involved in a scuffle with Hunter Helmsley." Matt flipped over a piece of paper "Nothing came about it, no charges pressed but it's on both of their files,"  
"Hunter?" Phil Brooks piped up as the CSI guys were still in the meeting "He mentioned to me that him and John were good friends, er, think he said something about them working together," he waved his hand around in a circle motion "But from what I gather, he couldn't be a suspect let alone **the** suspect,"  
The two detective sighed heavily but Matt continued "Well, Hunter's details are still on file_"  
Adam cut him off "What's his shoe size?"  
"10,"  
Adam huffed loudly "We are getting nowhere, do we even have a few suggestions who it could be?"  
"Yeah, I mean," Jay finished his doughnut "What about that wood?"  
Phil looked at this colleague "Evan?"  
"I, er, well it's a form of Ashwood. I did a brief search its main source is the Ashbury Tree which only grows in a place called Baton Rouge, it's most popular use is fencing due to it density but its secondary use is its used as the main material in baseball bats," Evan looked up from his piece of paper and blushed at the other more experienced officers  
"Well done Evan," Phil patted the young man's knee softly "But that wasn't all, we found hair strands at the scene. We're running them through a computer to see if we have a match,"  
Jason smiled "Ok, so we have a weapon, is there any chance that hair could have been John's?"  
"Nope," Phil crossed out something on his list "But the blood we also found at the scene is AB negative, but if we don't have any possible suspects how do you think we should proceed?"  
"We need to talk to Orton," Reso stated  
"ok, Matt?" Adam asked the young man "Please run more checks on Orton and Cena if you can," the man nodded at him and smiled.

* * *

Hunter entered into the hospital room but stopped when he saw Randy sitting their holding on to John's hand "Randy?"  
Randy jerked up sharply "Oh, Hunter, hey. Erm, thanks for you know sitting with him when I was er,"  
"When you were in a cell? At lease I was there for him,"  
"That's out of order Hunter,"  
"Not really, was it you?" Hunter walked closer to Randy  
"Of course it wasn't," Randy stood up "You really think I'd hurt John?"  
"I don't know, you did kiss someone else didn't you?" Hunter shrugged  
"WHAT!" Randy moved closer, "You shut your mouth Hunter, get out! I don't want you here!"  
"This isn't about what you want is it?"  
"No, but I'm sure John would agree _" Randy was cut off by a groan, he turned suddenly to see John's fingertips moving "Oh My God! Hunter go get a nurse!"  
"You get a nurse, seeing as you care about him so much," Randy scowled and rushed out of the room too relieved to deal with Hunter in a mood.


	6. Is Anybody Out To Get You?

Boom :) I own nothing, btw it's not Phil - or is it?

* * *

"Ok," Matt walked into the office that Jason and Adam shared "I figured we should have a look at feet first company, it wasn't surprising but not too predictable either. The owner is called Michael Cole he was happy to give me a client list. He mentioned Randy was one of his VIP clients, and a few of Randy's friends are well known for instance, Hunter Helmsley, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes and another client is Mr Copeland here,"  
Adam blushed "You have flat feet eh Ads?" Jason laughed  
"Well, Hunter, Ted and Cody are all size 10's," Matt carried on "I then had to get special permission from Inspector Hart to access their medical records so I can check blood groups,"  
"So you think we could assume that one of them would be a suspect?"  
"Well, we could have Hunter on suspicion due to what happened with Randy but then why attack the boyfriend?"  
"True," Adam replied  
"So while I wait for Insp. Hart to get back to me I have to shift through some CCTV, can you remember that Heath Slater?"  
"Ginger, crazy guy?" Jason made a circle with his finger close to his head  
"Yeah, well he had a curfew put on him and he has camera's around his house on Stamford Street."  
"What number?"  
"504,"  
"Eh? That's the other side of the street from where uh, Zack Ryder lives,"  
"yes but, the attacker would have had to have gone past the house to get there, and it was conclusive that John was initially attacked from behind,"

* * *

John felt rather rejuvenated as the doctor finished with him as soon as he was finished Randy peppered a few kisses on his face "What are you doing?" John asked incredulously  
"I'm showing my boyfriend how happy I am for him to be alive," Randy said still with a hand around his neck  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Erm, yeah. We've been together for the past 3 years,"  
"3 years? I didn't even know I had a boyfriend,"  
The doctor who was still in the room sighed "We did warn about amnesia,"  
Randy glared at him "amnesia? You can't be serious?"  
"It's very common as a result of head injuries,"  
"Ok," Randy rubbed a hand over his face  
"I have amnesia?" John asked innocently  
Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "Look John, here's you and I on holiday," John looked at the picture, the two of them were at the beach sitting on s sun lounger Randy was leaning into John who had an arm wrapped across Randy's chest. "Miami?" John replied quietly  
"You remember?" Randy asked with hopefulness  
"No, it says Miami on the billboard behind," Randy looked crushed "I'm sorry Randy,"  
"It's ok, we can, we can work this out," but Randy was still looking at the floor, maybe this time he thought, I can put more effort into our relationship, he was interrupted by the door opening.

* * *

"Did you know Randy has been released?" a man asked  
"I'm sorry boss, really I am," a second man replied  
The man ignored his apologies "Where is the weapon?"  
"I destroyed it,"  
"How?"  
"Burnt, to a crisp"  
"You're lying," the first man replied sharply,  
"Yes, I'll do it as soon as I get home."  
"I asked for John Cena to be dead by the end of the week, why isn't he?"  
"I,er, there have been problems boss,"  
"You disappoint me," the first man waved his hand in disgust  
"I'm sorry,"  
"You're apologies mean nothing,"  
"Please,"  
"Shut it!" the first man hissed "I'm going to have to handle this myself,"

* * *

"Hi Mr Orton," Jason smiled and held up his ID badge as did Adam  
"What do you want?"  
"Just few questions,"  
"Why?"  
"We need your help,"  
Randy scoffed "Pfft, you accused me of attempted murder the other day now you want my help?"  
Adam spoke next "Mr Orton, we just want to find your boyfriend's attacker,"  
"Well, he's not really my boyfriend anymore," Randy sighed "Memory loss,"  
"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Orton," Jason looked down  
"I'm not," Randy smiled "It's made me want to become a better boyfriend towards him,"  
"That's nice, Mr Orton, do any of your friends live over on Stamford Street?"  
"Uh, well there's Zack and Curt. Ted, er, Eve , she's one of John's oldest friend's, oh Hunter lives there also,"  
"Huh, ok," Adam cleared his throat "Mr Orton, try not to take this question too seriously, Is there anyone out there who would want to hurt John?"  
"Course not, John is the nicest person in the world, boy scout a lot of people call him. I think it's the dimples personally, he gives to charity a lot, very humble bloke. I'm very certain no –one is out to get John,"  
"Could anybody be out to get you?"  
"Now that, I am uncertain of,"


	7. John Comes Home

"And this is where we live," Randy who was carrying John's duffel bag kicked open the door of their apartment with hopefulness, John tentatively followed behind and went to sit on their sofa on seeing this opposite him on a bean bag "If it's too much I won't mind if you don't want to be here," he looked sullen "no," John shook his head "No, no, I mean being around comforts might help me r remember?"  
"Do you want to remember?"  
"Yes," John replied boyishly  
"That's a start John," Randy moved to sit next to him "Even if you can't maybe we can form a new relationship, right?"  
"Ok," John "I'm sorry,"  
Randy chuckled "John, you have nothing to apologise for. This wasn't your fault, you didn't ask for this to happen, I'm hopeful, it will all work out,"  
John smiled "Can we eat now?"  
This made Randy laugh "You haven't lost your appetite I see, I haven't done a shop in a while, maybe we should go out?"

* * *

"You know we should take Randy out sometime," Ted asked cutting his food up  
"Ted you can't be serious?" Hunter asked sipping his wine "I mean I know he's been through a lot with John but take him out? Personally?"  
"Hunter, he's our friend,"  
"pfft, he's your friend Ted. You know I don;t really like the guy," Hunter replied fiercely  
"Hunter, you'd have to at least try," Ted coughed slightly  
"I can't. I just don't like him, you know, like how you hate that Japanese geezer who works in commodities,"  
"Yoshi," Ted scowled "Fucking prick,"  
"see," Hunter smiled "That's how I feel about Randy, I don't know he's nice enough but I don't want to get pally with him,"  
"Yeah, yeah," Ted waved his hand off "who do you think would want to hurt John?"  
"to be honest I have absolutely no idea," Hunter wiped his mouth with his napkin "But you know, it was convenient that Zack found him first,"  
Ted dropped his fork on his plate "That is so true! You always see it in them cop shows on the telly,"  
Hunter chuckled "yes, but this is real life,"

* * *

"Were we happy?" John asked  
"Very," Randy smiled and passed John a cup of hot chocolate, John's favourite  
"that's nice,"  
"Well uh John," Randy squeezed John's hand "A few hours before you were attacked, you thought we should take a break,"  
"I did" John looked surprised  
"We were happy, but I guess you thought I was neglecting you because I used to go out a lot. You know partying, clubbing and I left you here,"  
"Yeah, that does seem like something that would piss me off,"  
Randy chuckled "Yeah, I'm sorry John,"  
John nodded "It's ok," he replied quietly "Randy,"  
"Yeah?" Randy looked up at the man  
"Will you kiss me?" the whisper was barely audible and John was still looking down to the ground  
Randy smiled and placed two fingers under John's chin, he caught John's eyes that was one of things he always loved about John, those deep cerulean eyes they could be so full of love when they wanted to be. Now they were full showing some fear and caution like John was a shy schoolboy regardless Randy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to John's lips. He pulled back slowly, and John looked away sheepishly "I thought it might help me remember," he shrugged  
"Is that the only reason?" Randy frowned in confusion  
"Oh, no, course not! I mean I wanted you to kiss me, truly I did," and again Randy found himself getting lost in John's eyes and they weren't lying to him.

* * *

Has FF been down recently? Not sure what's up as I was meant to post this last week - but didn;t happen :( ah well.. Tweedy x


	8. John Knows

Double update - but it's my day off so gotta do something with my time! Besides housework lol :) Tweedy loves ya xx

* * *

"We are seriously getting nowhere!" Adam cried on frustration  
"I know, we are trying our best," Matt Stryker  
"But it's not good enough," Adam banged his fist's on the table hard until Jason walked in  
"Whoa Adam!" Jason smiled "Take it easy, Mike's team have found something interesting. Come with me,"  
Adam and Matt both followed Jason into one of the laboratories where Mike and Phil were discussing something "Hi Guys!" Evan eagerly shouted to which Mike and Phil rolled their eyes.  
"Hi Evan, how are you?" Adam asked  
"I'm good, it's been so great working with you all on this, my first ever case and you've accepted me. Art first I thought I came across as too eager but hey, I'm fitting in nicely." all the men smiled "ok," Phil started "The thing is, after going over the evidence again we have managed to find some more interesting details," Phil fiddled about with some papers "We managed to find a third blood sample,"  
The rest of the men looked confused "How?"  
"Well, from our earlier conclusions, we figured out that John's blood was left at the scene and so was the attacker's. But we must have made a mistake, because the blood that I managed to find under John's nails was different,"  
"So you're saying he could have been attacked by two men?"  
"Exactly," Phil "The thing is, we managed to find skin remnants at the scene, but uh, Evan misplaced them,"  
Evan blushed furiously "yeah sorry about that, they definitely not John's,"  
"wow," Adam rubbed his chin "a third attacker? There just seems to be more riddles to this,"  
Jason "OK, so did anything come up from the CCTV you searched, Matt?"  
"No walkers, but there was an estate that drove down the street,"  
"Really?" Mike asked and looked at Phil  
"Well, maybe that oil we found could have come from that very same Estate,"  
Mike looked at Evan "Erm, Evan what did you do with the oil substances we found?"  
Evan's eyes widened "I, er,"  
"Speak up boy," Mike ushered him  
"I disposed of them," he breathed out with uncertainty  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mike and Phil chorused together  
"I figured that it probably wouldn't have been from the car that was used just a random passer – by," he shrugged  
"Fuck' s sake!"  
"Anyway," Matt cleared his throat "I managed to get a registration number and the car is registered to .." Matt looked at his paper "Hunter Helmsley,"

* * *

"Hey Randy," Ted and Hunter were standing outside of Randy's apartment  
"Hey guys," Randy smiled at the couple "thanks for coming, give John a smile,"  
"how has he been," Ted asked  
"He is up and down, I think having these things around" Randy scratched his head "well, I think it frustrates him but I don't really know what else to do," Ted placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and squeezed it "I mean, I don't want to tell him to get a hotel ro something because that's mean and I,"  
"It's ok Randy," Hunter stated "We'll take him off your hands for a little bit,"  
"Thanks, for coming and well, babysitting aha,"  
"Yeah, and because we're your friends, we won't charge you!"  
"Very funny," Randy led them into the apartment "Hey John, our friends Ted and Hunter are here,"  
John looked up and smiled softly "Hi Guys,"  
"Hey John," Ted smiled at his friend "I bought your favourite" he held up a bag "Haribo!"  
"Haribo?" John asked in confusion  
Randy smiled sympathetically at Ted "Ok, now I've just gotta pop by the office, sort this thing out with Cody I'll be back in about an hour,"  
"Thanks Randy," John stood up and went over to him and kissed his cheek "I'll be fine with our friends," he smiled at him  
"There's my boy, I love your dimples," and he stroked his cheek as John flushed "See you guys,"  
Randy left and John looked at the couple messing around in the kitchen "Too roght pretty boy!" Hunter started to tickle Ted "Stop it! Stop it, you fucker!"  
John stopped, it was then something inside him clicked "you fucker!" John frowned in confusion 'you fucker' it kept echoing in his head 'you fucker' the voice recollecting in his head, then his eyes widened it was Ted. Ted who attacked him that night , "Guys," the two men looked up "Just going to the bathroom," he pointed in that direction and walked quickly towards it.  
He grabbed his cell phone and quickly looked for Randy's number and pressed call it went to voicemail and John hissed in frustration "Shit," Randy must be driving he thought, "Hey uh, Randy I's John. Please come back, I know who it was who attack_"


	9. We Need To Act Now!

Vienna09 - I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.. Enjoy Tweedy loves ya :) x oh, and _italics = flashback_

* * *

Jason and Adam knocked for a second time on Hunter's door "We should come back later,"  
Jason shrugged and Adam nodded, they heard a door opening behind them "oh Hey, you looking for Hunter or Ted? They left about an hour ago, going to see their friend uh. John somebody or other," the person left their apartment and locked the door and smiled at them "John?" Adam asked "John Cena?"  
"I can't remember," the man scoffed "Apparently he had an accident recently so they were going to keep him company or whatever,"  
"Thanks, thanks a bunch uh_" Jason said whilst walking through the door  
"Jerry Lawler," the man smiled and walked down the corridor

* * *

_Ted leaned over John and pressed two fingers to the pulse in his neck, there was definitely a weaken pulse he smiled at his handiwork and grabbed his phone, he spoke quickly on the other line "It's done," he put the phone away and grabbed some tissue from his pocket he pressed it to his face and winced, "Fucking Bastard" John had sort of scratched him hard during a struggle as he cleaned himself he heard the car come up and he hid the tissue in his pocket and went back to John's body  
"Definitely dead?" Hunter asked, but before Ted could reply a tune was playing from John's body  
"Shit, his mobile," Ted frantically searched John's body for the phone but it kept persistently ringing  
"Ted, we have to go!" Hunter hissed  
"What?"  
"Someone is coming a few streets up!"  
"Shit!" Ted raced into the car and they drove away quickly_

* * *

"OK Codes," Randy stood up from underneath the desk "That wire's done, I have to get back to John,"  
"How is he?" Cody asked sensitively  
"Yeah, uh, we're getting there,"  
"That's good and this time, I'm paying attention to him more,"  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah, I definitely want to get our relationship back on track now,"  
"That's," Cody smiled "Lovely,"  
"Yah, anyway I'll see you tomorrow,"  
"yeah, bye Randy," Cody sat back down at his desk  
Randy got into his car and saw he'd left his phone on the passenger seat he grabbed it thanking that no-one had attempted to break into his car and steal it. He looked at it and noticed he had a voice message from John he frowned at the time the call was placed it was only about 2 minutes after he left him, he chuckled to himself and figured that John's phone had rung him as he forgot to lock it and carried on driving home.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Ted asked Hunter  
"We wait until the gaffer calls us,"  
"why? The gaffer wanted us to kill John in the first place so why can't we do it now?"  
"Because, my young lover then the gaffer would kill you, and then I would be all alone in this world," Hunter replies sarcastically  
"Fuck off Hunter," Ted replied harshly "Don't you think Randy would get suspicious?"  
"How would he? All he could do is call and I'll tell him we took John out to the movies or something," Hunter shrugged  
"Jeez, you make it sound like we do this sort of thing all the time," Ted replied and leaned against the bonnet of the Estate "When do you think he will wake up?" he pointed to the backseat  
"No telling, but he might remember this time," Hunter shrugged again and joined Ted on leaning on the bonnet.

* * *

"Hello?" Randy entered his apartment and hung his jacket up and set his keys and phone down "Guys?" he looked around the apartment with a confused look on his face, he went back in the kitchen and noticed his phone, maybe the message John had left was to say they were going out. He got it and dialled the voicemail, he figured wherever they had gone he would join them. He went through the usual channels, pressing all these digits until he heard John's voice, it sounded scared. Randy frowned in confusion then the voice cut off and Randy clenched the item in fear. John had been kidnapped.

* * *

Inspector Hart was intently listening in the boardroom of the precinct to his investigators  
"It's difficult, from the footprint and the car that drove past we can say it was Hunter, but we are still waiting on the hospital to access Mr Helmsley's medical records," Jason said  
"Why do we have to wait?" Adam asked "Why can't we just arrest him?"  
"Because we don't actually have enough concrete evidence Mr Copeland," Hart started "I know you want to get this case sorted, but his lawyer would laugh in our faces if we told him we only bought his client in on a footprint!"  
Adam sighed loudly "For god sakes! So what can we do Mr Hart?"  
Before Inspector Hart could speak an altercation interrupted him "Please calm down sir!"  
"No I will not calm down! Not until I speak to Jason Reso or Adam Copeland or whoever!"  
Jason and Adam frowned at each other and walked out of the boardroom, they saw 4 police officers trying to restrain… Randy Orton  
"Randy?"  
On hearing his name the man again struggled out of the grip of the officers "John's gone! They took him!"  
The men went over to Randy "Let him go!" Jason called out and the officers did so.  
Randy rubbed his arm where one of the officers had gripped him extremely hard and glared at him before turning back to Jason and Adam "I don't know, I got home and he was gone, I, I," Randy fished out his phone and passed it to Adam "Listen to the message he left me, it was literally two minutes after I left him with our friends,"  
"Ok Randy, you need to tell us everything,"  
"WHAT? There is NO time for talking, we need to find my boyfriend!"  
"Mr Orton!" Bret shouted loudly walking down the corridor "We need you to calm down, we can't go digging around on impulse, we need to come up with a plan, if it is kidnap then we need to act logically and rationally,"


	10. Rogue

Phew - sorry for the late update guys - character death...

* * *

"Randy, you need to think!" Inspector Hart shouted at the man sitting at the end of the table,  
"I, I can't!" Randy cried exasperated  
"Sir," Adam "maybe we should give Randy 5 minutes,"  
Inspector Hart pinched the bridge of his nose "Randy, a while ago you wanted us to take action, well how can my officers help you if you won't help us?"  
"I," Randy rested his head in his hands  
Jason took a seat next to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder "Randy, is there honestly nothing?"  
"Hunter and Ted have always been good friends of ours, I know me and Hunter haven't really got along – but we are just too different. We don't have anything in common but surely he'd attack me and not John?" Randy looked off into the distance

* * *

"Come on!" Ted thrust his hands into his pocket "I thought he'd be here by now?"  
"Calm down Ted, he's probably sorting things out on his end," Hunter replied  
"Well I say we just get it over with!"  
"We can't do that, besides, you only want to do that because you couldn't do it the last time,"  
"Hey!" Ted lightly smacked Hunter's arm "How was I supposed to know Zack would rear his ugle head?"  
"Whatever," Hunter waved him off "we were supposed to do it because he couldn't you know, in his job and everything…"  
"Yeah but if he gets involved then he risks exposing himself," Ted whined "Let us just do away with John's body and then he won't be in any professional danger,"  
"huh?"  
"Unsolved case right?"  
"Ted you idiot!" Hunter smacked his young lover on the back of the head "Randy has probably told them it was us who took him," Hunter's face furrowedto think!"  
"Er, we can get an alibi?" Ted held his hands out

* * *

"Wait!" Randy cried out, "John's job,"  
"Mechanic?" Adam and Jason both chorused  
"Yes, well he had to attend a disciplinary for it once,"  
"Why was this missed officer's?" Hart looked at his men  
"Well the reason for the disciplinary wasn't linked to the case," Adam replied quite bluntly  
Randy began to speak up "It couldn't be," he shrugged  
"Why what happened?" Hart asked  
"Well, uh," Randy scratched his head " One of John's colleague's got crushed by a car in the pit. Er, because John was working on the car in question he was disciplined because it could have been his fault. You know the death,"  
"ok, Explain to me further?" Hart asked as Adam and Jay rolled their eyes at each other  
Randy sighed deeply "Ok, So John was working on this escalade right, he had it jacked up but the structure probably wasn't strong enough. He must of asked a colleague to help him and this colleague got trapped," Randy shrugged  
"So why wasn't John punished?" Hart enquired further  
"Sir, is this relevant?" Adam asked  
"Officer Copeland, just because you failed to find out this information doesn't mean I won't,"  
"Uh, because John wasn't at fault," again Randy shrugged "The fault was in the structure and because management had failed to get a health and safety check done, risk assessment and improper equipment, they were blamed instead,"  
"Ok, what was the victim's name?" Hart leaned forward onto the table  
"Why is that relevant, it wasn't anybody related to Ted or Hunter,"  
"But it's relevant to me," Bret grabbed Randy face with his hand and gazed into his eyes "What was his name?" he whispered to him harshly with a fierce look in his eyes  
"Chr, Chris Jericho!" Randy spluttered out to a loud gasp from Adam and Jason  
"Your son?!"Jason cried out  
"Yes, my son!" Bret squeezed Randy's chin before violently pushing him to the side "Your boyfriend killed my son," Bret stood up  
"Sir please!" Adam called out but Bret grabbed his shot gun and aimed it at his chest "ADAM!" Jason cried and began to run to the body but Bret fired at him as well and smiled evilly, through the commotion he almost forgot Randy was in the room. Randy was desperately crawling to the door when Bret grabbed his ankle and pulled his body towards him, he grabbed his shirt and stood him up straight. Randy was taller than Bret but he felt incredibly scared in this moment, Bret pressed the small shotgun into Randy's throat "Now, pretty boy. You are coming with me so I can avenge my son's death and hey if you don't play nice then it might even be a double shooting,"

* * *

"Oh My God! Jason!" Adam was bleeding from his bullet wound in the arm but Jason had been shot close to the chest, he was shaking in Adam's grip as the blood oozed from the wound. "Jason, please,"  
"Hey, bu, buddy," Jason smiled and started to shake violently, just then Mike, Phil and Evan, who's office was next to the boardroom came in and gasped at the scene "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Phil  
Adam was in tears "H- hart he's gone rouge!"  
"Ad, Adam?" Jason began to cough up blood "We, we had some good_"  
"Jason please, rest ok, we'll get you help, just relax," he looked up at the fellow men but Evan was already out the door asking for help, meanwhile Phil rushed to Adam to attend to his wound  
"Ad, Adam?" Jason looked up dolefully "Tell, tell Denise, I love_"  
"Jay, please rest, you'll be fine,"  
"Rea- really?"  
Adam's eyes started to water "Sure dude," again Jason's shook and a few more coughfuls of blood escaped his mouth "Ad, Adam," Adam looked down at his best friend and smiled, a tear falling and landing on Jason's face and then Jason shook no more.


	11. The Chase

Gosh - I need to start wrapping up my stories, so I'm gonna concentrate on this bad boy for a bit then Angels and then I will make a start on all the requests I've been promising to do but haven't :(, Sorry, Tweedy x

* * *

Adam ignored the shouts as he walked forward, he had Jason's blood on his hands as he walked through the corridor's "Hey Adam!" a random colleague shouted cheerily, Adam shot him a sneer. "ADAM, STOP!" Phil was running behind Adam "PLEASE!" But Adam didn't stop, one thing he hated was betrayal and their Inspector had betrayed him, betrayed his best friend and betrayed the force. Adam felt for his gun in his pocket and walked past an office, he smirked to himself. On the table were the keys to a motorbike he hastily grabbed them and continued to the Control room "Kaitlyn!" he called to the young girl sitting at the desk with the headset attached to her, Adam picked a blue tooth headset up "I need you to tell me where Inspector Hart's car is, with this," he fixed the headset "You do know how to track it don't you?" the young girl smirked at Adam before flicking a few buttons on the switchboard "I do, but it's not Inspector Hart's car you should be tracking, it's still in the yard. One of the abandoned police vehicles is currently heading towards Shallow-fields though," and she shrugged to herself. Adam leant down and kissed her cheek "I'll buy you dinner tonight,"  
"As long as you shower first," she rebuffed  
Adam smirked at her before grabbing a helmet and walking to the doors, unfortunately Phil had caught up to him "Adam," he breathed out, Phil had to bend over to catch some of his breath "Wait please, don't go alone," Adam placed a heavy hand on Phil's shoulder  
"That's why you'll send back-up right?" and he clapped the smaller man and exited the doors.

* * *

John stirred slightly his wrist were bound together he had a huge headache and he was sprawled out on the backseat of a car, he could make out voices coming from somewhere. He slowly lifted his head up; he could make out the burly figure of Hunter? John blinked in confusion then he remembered  
_"Hey uh, Randy It's John. Please come back, I know who it was who attack_" John felt a blow to the back of his head, he kept a tight grip on the phone in his hand until a big Rockport stood on it, as the small sound of crunching was heard John held the hand close to him and looked up to see a young Ted DiBiase staring down at him "Hi Johnny, thought you could get away right?"  
"Why?" John tried to sit up holding his bruised hand.  
"Sorry," Ted shrugged "Now will you come willingly or do I have to force you?"  
"Force me?" John laughed which garnered another punch from Ted through John's upper arm "Come on then pretty boy,"  
Ted tried to swing for John who ducked "You couldn't do it the first time, what makes you think you can do it now?" John taunted.  
Ted grabbed John's injured hand and twisted it earning a cry from John "What makes you think I can't?" this little delay enabled Ted to aim a kick at John's stomach and that made all the difference, John collapsed and Ted kicked his temple temporarily knocking him out.  
"Hunter!" Ted hoisted John's body into the living room "Take him, I'm gonna clear up whatever blood is left,"  
"Clean the blood?" Hunter asked incredulously "Nonce,"  
Hunter picked up John's body and shook him awake "Hey J, here," Hunter held a cloth up and covered John's nose and mouth with it "Chloroform," and John instantly fell asleep  
_John ducked backed down onto the seat; his friends had effectively kidnapped him but why?

* * *

Adam sped away on the motorbike revving it at every opportunity and taking full advantage of the sirens "He's going up 5th Avenue," Adam could clearly hear Kaitlyn's voice through his helmet "He probably is still using the radio and can hear that we've sent 5 cars out,"  
'5 cars?' "Has Chief Constable McMahon been informed?" Adam breathed out quite muffled  
"Yes, he's back at the precinct," Kaitlyn paused "He's not happy with you,"  
"Fuck him, my best friend is dead because of his Inspector,"  
"Hart has gone onto the Liberty Bridge,"  
"Thanks," Adam replied muffled

* * *

Bret was driving with his gun still in his hand he was laughing "5 cars? What the fuck is 5 cars going to do?" Randy just sat trying to think of a way to get out of the car  
"You see Randy, all they had to do was kill John." Bret said without any emotion "But they couldn't even do that and now that I have got involved I have basically compromised my position as Inspector. All because those two jerks couldn't get it done the first time," Bret turned the volume up on the radio and listened "Chief McMahon?" he scoffed "Bastard, he screwed me over you know – I should have been chief Inspector but Noooo. He had to give it to Shawn, Shawn freaking Michaels!"  
Bret looked over at Randy "Don't worry Randall, you'll see your boyfriend soon," and patted his knee but Randy was that anxious he didn't pull his leg away from Bret's frosty touch.

* * *

OK, I know motorcycle guys probs don't speak while on the old bluetooth but you know! Tweedy Loves Ya :) x


	12. Reunited

Bret slammed on the brakes and exited the car, "Come along Randall, I bet your dying to see your lover," he grabbed Randy's jacket and physically pulled him out of the vehicle "Just a short walk away,"  
Ted lightly slapped Hunter "Shush, someone's coming,"  
Hunter looked around briefly "get John," and he cocked his glock, Ted has meanwhile opened the door and slapped John hard "Come on Cena, get up!"  
John felt Ted push him out of the car and he fell to his knees the gravel making small rips in his jeans, as he slowly got to his feet he noticed two figures in the distance; as he squinted Ted motioned for him to stand against the bonnet and they awaited for the arrival of the figures.

* * *

"Adam, Hart has stopped," Kaitlin spoke through the headset "You need to continue to the end of the bridge then there will be a walkway follow that,"  
"Thanks," Adam sped up with his sirens still sounding off.

* * *

"WHY WAS THIS ALLOWED TO HAPPEN?" Chief McMahon shouted across the corridor "WAS HAS ONE OF MY OFFICERS GONE ROGUE?" he carried on shouting to disgruntled members of his team  
"Sir we had no idea!" Mike tried to shout "The team never knew – as far as we were concerned the suspect was totally unrelated to Inspector_"  
"DON'T! Don't you call him Inspector anymore!" Vince scowled "And now I have Detective Copeland fannying about trying to catch him," he rubbed his temples  
"CHIEF MCMAHON!"  
"There he is!"  
"Can we get a quote Sir?"  
The two men turned to see a bunch of journalists and photographers heading down the corridor "WHO LET THE PRESS IN?" Vince's arteries were pulsating in his neck "GET LOST!" he boomed at them "Chief what can you tell us about the body bag being loaded into the ambulance as we speak?"  
Vince sighed, "Fine, my inspector has killed one of my detective's now my team and I are trying to locate him to bring him to justice,"  
"Yes Chief?" one journalist asked whilst more camera flashes were taking place  
"That's it," Vince glared at the reporter "Now get them outta here!" he pointed at the door.

* * *

"Hunter, you can come out now," Hart shouted whilst smirking "Ahh John Cena, how are you doing?" John didn't reply, he couldn't remember who this guy was "what? Cat got your tongue?" Hart continued walking towards the car "I have a surprise for you John," he stepped to the side so John could see Randy which he did "RANDYYYY!" John raced forward to be stopped by Ted  
"I don't think so Johnny," he grabbed John's arm and twisted it tightly "That hand still hurt does it?"  
"Whatever Ted, let them embrace," Hart replied  
John squirmed out of Ted's grip and ran to Randy "Randy," and held onto him tight, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"  
Randy gripped onto John and tried to calm him "shush, you didn't do anything wrong Jay,"  
"You came back for me right?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier ok," Randy placed a kiss on John's cheek and held his hand tightly.  
"It will probably be there last," Hart spat onto the ground

* * *

Adam ditched the bike behind some bushes, he grabbed some leaves and debris to make sure the bike was completely hidden. While he checked all his guns had ammunition he noticed he still had Jason's blood all over him "I will make sure he pays for your death buddy," he said into the air. "Kaitlin, I have to leave the headset with the bike ok?" When she confirmed this Adam hid the equipment with the bike and started to walk forwards not knowing what exactly he would walk into.

* * *

OK, this story will defo be finished sooooon - Tweedy :) x


End file.
